Many compositions, including consumer good products comprise benefit agents. Benefit agents provide a consumer desired benefit, however often they are susceptible to hydrolysis by other components present in the product. This results in breakdown and loss of the benefit agent during storage which negatively impacts the consumer experience when they come to use the product. The consumer prefers to get consistent performance from the product across the lifetime of the product usage. If benefit agents are breaking down upon storage, the consumer experience can be unpredictable and dissatisfying.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a composition that provides improved benefit agent stability.
The Inventors have surprisingly found that the stability of benefit agents having at least one hydrolytically unstable bond in compositions can be improved by the presence of specific solvents, namely aprotic solvents.